


The library

by Ivypage21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: You ask Rugbu out.





	The library

"Oh no it's her, ACT NORMAL!!" I screamed in my head as you walked by, I could smell your perfume, it was as if you had rubbed yourself with flowers. "Hello Rugbu, how are you today?" Your voice sounds like angels to my ears. "I'm doing good how about you?" Doing good keep it going big guy, "I'm okay, dying to see what we're getting in the new shipment." The new books where coming in today and we have to stay late. "I cant wait to see either. I'm hoping we get some new childrens literature, the other books are getting old and worn." 

"Yeah, I'm hoping for some books on poetry, we don't have many." Your eyes light up and it's so adorable that I have to swallow back a gasp. "Yeah hey are you doing anything tomorrow night?" My mind is racing, did you just ask that, like actually ask that? OMMMGGGG, okay keep your cool and compose yourself, get it together man. "No I'm not doing anything tomorrow night, no plans." Gods why do you have to be so damn cute? "Cool, would you like to maybe get dinner tomorrow then?" 

"Yeah, I'm hoping for some books on poetry, we don't have many." Your eyes light up and it's so adorable that I have to swallow back a gasp. "Yeah hey are you doing anything tomorrow night?" My mind is racing, did you just ask that, like actually ask that? OMMMGGGG, okay keep your cool and compose yourself, get it together man. "No I'm not doing anything tomorrow night, no plans." Gods why do you have to be so damn cute? "Cool, would you like to maybe get dinner tomorrow then?" 

\--------------------------

Okay I'm here, 20 minutes early, thats not to early. Gods what am I gonna say to you? What do humans do during these things? "Hey I guess we both got here early." Omg she is wearing a dress, she looks so cute in dresses. Okay keep cool, breathe and, "Yeah I guess we did," I can do better than that. "You look really nice tonight." Thats better, "Thank you, it's nothing really just something that I've been wanting to wear." NOTHING, you look so adorable in that dress. "I think you look very nice in it, but the dress doesn't compare to you." Alright, doing good so far, dont freak out yet. "Well thank you, you look very nice as well." Going casual was a good way to go alright, "So shall we go in and eat?" "Oh yes, I'm starving." Gods you have a healthy appetite too, must keep calm. "Here let me get that for you." I must remeber my manners, opening door check. "Thank you." Oh that cute smile of yours is gonna kill me. "No problem." 

"Table for two please." Okay keep it cool. "Yes, please come this way, i have the perfect one by the window." Perfect, right by the window, this is going better than I thought. Okay now pull out her seat. "Here you are." That smile. "Thank you, your such a gentleman." Yes! I'm a gentleman. "You deserve nothing less." 

"Your server will be with you shortly." 

"Thank you." Alright, what is on the menu? I gulp down another gasp, your biting your lip, you always do that when your reading, it's so cute I have to look at my menu so I don't stare and scare you accidently. "Welcome to Genos, my name is todd and I will be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink and some breadsticks?" After he takes our drinks, we start out a conversation talking about how our days have gone. As the night continues the conversation turns to our pasts, you tell me about your family and friends, and a few memories of your past. I tell you about how my parents died when I was fifteen and I was adopted by centaures because I'm an orc and no one else would take me in. They had run off to get married and there familys didnt like that so they disowned them. "That's horrible, they where in love." Gods don't make that face. It makes me sad to see you with that face. "It's okay, they lived happily and I love Maria and Daniel, they own a farm that gave me my first job. I mean I do miss my parents but, them being around made things easier. Maria loves to read, she just craves knowledge, thats why I decided to work at the library."

After dessert we walked around the pier for a bit watching the people walk around and enjoy the night air. "It's nice tonight." You look so adorable, with the night are blowing your hair just so. "Yeah it is nice." You turn to me and stand on your toes, you touch my cheek and lean in. Your lips touch mine, internal inaudible screaming going through my head at this moment, and when we break there is nothing but you and me and silence. It's like the world had melted away. "Rugbu are you okay?" Rugbu.exe has stopped working. "I'm perfectly fine."


End file.
